


Shorter Prompts

by marsisaplanet



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Daddy Kink, Dom!Eddie Kaspbrak, Dom!Richie Tozier, F/M, Fluff, Hanbrough, M/M, Marriage, Powerbottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Pregnant, Reddie, Smut, Stanlon - Freeform, Stenbrough, Stozier, Sub Top!Richie Tozier, Sub!Eddie Kaspbrak, Top Richie Tozier, kaspbrough, stanverly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2020-10-20 07:50:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 8,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20671844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsisaplanet/pseuds/marsisaplanet
Summary: This is mostly dialogue prompts that are super short or just prompts that were short in general.Please note that some of these are explicit! I've tried to mention which prompts are in the chapter titles (smut, etc.)





	1. Fluffy Reddie

**Author's Note:**

> 56 Reddie - XandertheUndead

56: "You seriously need to stop watching sad dog commercials at 3 am. You're an absolute mess; this is ridiculous!"

"You seriously need to stop watching sad dog ccommercials at 3 am. You're an absolute mess; this is ridiculous!" Eddie said incredulously as he stared at his sniffling boyfriend.

Richie was currently sat in the midddle of their queen sized bed, several Red Vines flopping out of his mouth as he stared at his laptop. His eyes weren't just red from crying, theyy were also glazed over from looking at the screen for far too long. He had a bblanket wrapped around his head. Eddie thought he kind of looked like ET.

"I get lonely when you have long shifts," Richie replied, finally looking over to where his boyfriend stood in their bedroom doorway. Eddie's hands were planted firmly on his hips. His Tweety Bird scrubs did not make him look serious or intimidating in the slightest.

Eddie sighed. There was an idiot in his bed. It was his idiot. His idiot in his bed eating his Red Vines.

"I would've cried too," Eddie said, sitting down next to Richie before closing the laptop.

"Eds?" Richie asked, resting his head on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Mmhm?" Eddie said, eyes closed.

"Can . . . Could we get a dog?" Eddie's eyes shot open.

"Richie, just because you decided to torture yourself by watching sad dog commercials while I have a twelve hour shift does not mean that we're going to get a dog," Eddie said, eyebrows knit together.

"We should get a pomeranian," Richie said, eyes wide as he opened the laptop back up.

"Oh god," Eddie groaned. Whenever Richie set his mind to something, it was bound to occur. Well, Eddie thought, if they were gonna get a dogg, Eddie was going to be the one to fucking name it. It was only fair.


	2. Reddie in the Closet (Literally)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 66 and 71 for reddie please honey ily :') -ripeddiekaspbrak

66: This is the part where you ask me out and I say yes  
71: Shut up and kiss me, you idiot

They had been shoved into the closet exactly three minutes and twenty-seven seconds ago. The other losers were simply tired of their bullshit. Richie had been avoiding Eddie for the past three days, something that was very out of character for him and Eddie had been absolutely miserable since then. It was time for them to fix their issues, whatever the fuck they were. There had been silence in that closet for those three minutes and twenty-seven seconds. Eddie was the first one to speak.

"What the fuck is even your problem?" Eddie said, trying to sound venomous. He was unsuccessful, Richie instantly detected the hurt in his voice. When Eddie was going off on a spit fiery rant, his words tumbled out of him like water from a faucet. Instead, these words trickled out.

"It's nothing Eds," Richie said. He didn't want to admit it. Richie knew how stupid he was being, but he would rather die than admit that to his best friend.

"No, it's not nothing," Eddie said, trying to hide the fact that his voice was slightly choked up. "You haven't even properly talked to me since Tuesday. Fucking Tuesday Richie!"

Richie tried to not feel guilty. He really did. But the guilt started to bubble up the same way his dirty jokes would. Richie was never good at keep quiet or keeping his trash mouth shut. So, the words spilled out faster than he dared imagine they could.

"I'm sorry Eddie I just couldn't stand the way he was looking at you I mean I know that like we aren't dating adnd fuck you don't even know that I like you and Julian is such a motherfucking asshole I mean he isn't even that good of a dru-"

Eddie blinked in bewilderment as Richie continued rambling.

"-ke I mean what kind of asshole does that during English class and the way he made you laugh and just it was so fucking dumb I mean he's such a goddamn asshole and I just heard he was planning this whole thing for you and ugh," Richie groaned before resting his head between his knees.

". . . wh-what?" Eddie managed to say. Richie inhaled slowly through his nose and out with his mouth.

"I got jealous," Richie said, rubbing his eyes with his left hand, his glasses diggging into his forehead. "I know that's so fucking dumb," he let out a dry laugh. "but, I just couldn't stand the way he was talking about you."

"How Julian was talking about me?" Eddie said incredulously. Richie nodded. "That asshole from our English class?" Richie nodded again.

"Yeah. . . " Richie said.

"So you ignored me for three days because some asshole was talking about hangin out with me? I mean I know we're friends but that's kinda extreme," Eddie said. 

"He wasn't just talking about hanging out with you Eds," Richie sighed. "He was like," Richie didn't have the words to explain his feelings. "He was gonna. . ."

"Gonna what 'Chee?" Eddie asked, ees soft in a way that never hesitated to make Richie give him what he wanted.

"He was gonna ask you to the fall formal," Richie rushed out. Eddie scoffed.

"It was probably for a bet or somethhing," Eddie said, shaking his head. "I wouldn't agree to it even if he asked. I'm always going to go with you losers." Eddie rested his left hand on top of Richie's right.

"That's the thing," Richie said slowly, looking literally anywhere except for the boy next to him. "I don't want you to go with all of us. I want you to go with me."

"But I would be going with you Richie, you're one of the losers, I mean you're one of ya know it w-"

"No I mean," Richie groaned in frustration. "I wanted you to go to the dance with me."

". . . Like together?" Eddie said, finally seeming to understand what Richie meant.

"I've liked you for a long time Eds and I just don't know how to tell you these things. I'm a mess, you know that. Whenever someone tries to talk to me about something serious, i deflect it was a joke an-"

"Shut up and kiss me, you idiot," Eddie said. This time it was Richie's turn to be at a loss for words.

"Wha-wha?" Eddie decided then was a good idea to kiss the boy he'd been in love with since he knew what love was. Richie's lips were chapped and rough against Eddie's, but he didn't mind. This was Richie after all. The same Richie who had given him his first comic book. Who had given him a mixtape every year on his birthday. Who had started carrying an extra aspirator with him just in case something went wrong.

Richie pulled away. HHe couldn't have been drreaming. His ideal first kiss with Eddie was much more romantic and didn't result due to a whole bunch of stupidity on his part.

"This is the part where you ask me out and I say yes," Eddie said, gazing up into Richie's eyes. Richie swallowed, a smile growing on his lips as he stared down at his Eddie.

"Eddie Spaghetti, will you go to the dance with me?" he said, feeling confident since he already knew the answer.

"Yes," Eddie said, pressing a kiss on to Richie's cheek before lying in his lap. "I don't wanna leave this closet."

"Then we won't," Richie replied. And they didn't leave the closet until the losers checked up on them three hours and twenty seven minutes later.


	3. Fluffy Stenbrough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stenbroughh + 66 please (kissing emmoji) - mayahakwe

66: This is the part where you ask me out and I say yes

Stan's feet kicked beneath him as he sat up in one of the large maple trees by the quarry. He subconciously knew he shouldn't be swinging his feet, that it would scare the birds, but he didn't pay it much mind. He'd just climbed up the tree after all, and he would stay up here as long as he pleased. He had plenty of time to sit still and silent while he watched the cardinals and blue jays. Until he realized, he had forgotten his binoculars.

"Fuck," Stan murmmured, raking a hand through his soft golden curls. There was no way he was going to get outt of this tree. He just biked all the way from his house, he wasn't about to jump out, ride back, grab his binoculars and then ride back. How the fuck did he even forget them in the first place? Stan always remembered these things. HE had a designated bird watching tote bag and everything. He put his binoculars back in it last night after sitting in the park with Bill.

Then again, Stan was known for getting distracted by Bill Denbrough. Of getting caught up in his eyes for a few seconds too much. Stan wasn't one to admit it, but sometimes he thought Bill was more beautiful than the birds he studied so meticulously. The sound of a bicycle shot him up from his thoughts.

"Stan!" he heard Bill call from below him. Stan desperately tried to ignore the way the corners of his mouth perked up.

"Hey Bill," Stan said, peeking around the trunk of the tree.

"Y-you forgot your b-binoculars y-yesterday," Bill said, walking up to the tree. Stan laughed.

"This is the part where you ask me out and I say yes," Stan said as he hopped out of the tree.

"Wh-what?" Bill said.

"I literally just realized I forgot my binoculars and then you show up here," Stan said, taking the binoculars carefully from Bill. "Let's get married."

"I'll s-settle on that date f-first," Bill said with a smirk.

"Well are you free right now?" Stan asked slowly. He wasn't quite sure if Bill was being serious or not.

"Are y-you asking me out St-Stan?" Bill asked, smirk growing wider across his face.

"Maybe," Stan said, lips drawn into a thin tight line.

"Then yes," Bill said, stepping closer to Stan. "Y-yes I am."


	4. Fluffy Animal Shelter Stanlon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 59 for...Stanlon? Thank you (heart emoji)- mrs-vh

59: "You really have to question me? ...So what if I lied? That was one time!"

"Mike" Stan said as he slowly put down his book and removed his reading glasses. "Did you buy another pet?"

"You really have to question me?" Stan raised an eyebrow at Mike's response causing Mike to sigh. ". . .So what if I lied? That was one time!" This time it was Stan's turn to sigh.

"This has happened more than one time," Stan said, using air quotes for emphasis. "First we got a fish tank and you started sneaking in more and more goldfish. Then we got Pebbles, and now I hear barking coming from our garage!"

"Okay Pebbles is adorable Stan," Mike said, picking up the Siberian cat he had found in an abandoned box down the road.

"Well you're right about that," Stan said, standing up so he could scratch under Pebbles' chin. "What's the dog's name?" he asked.

"Mr Chips," Mike said, pressing a kiss to Stan's forehead. "And I didn't buy him, the shelter just needed someone to keep an eye on him for a while." Mike's job at the animal shelter often resulted in various pets to stay at their house temporarily.

"Well we can't just take him back now. . . ." Stan said. "I just wish you would've texted me first. Given me a little bit of notice."

"Sorry love," Mike said, pressing yet a nother kiss to Stan's forehead.

"I'm going to get too attached to this fucking dog," Stan grumbled as he walked to the garage, Mike smiling behind him.


	5. Stan's Birthday (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 60 "Oh, God. We broke it-dude, he's gonna be so pissed! This is all your fault-it was your idea!" w/any of the losers club members! - gusdapperton

60: "Oh, God. We broke it-dude, he's gonna be so pissed! This is all your fault-it was your idea!"

"Oh God. We broke it-dude, he's gonna be so pissed! This is all your fault-it was your idea!" Stan heard Richie and Eddie say to each other.

"Shhh g-guys he's coming!" Stan heard Bill say. He smiled to himself, he had known this was happening ages ago. No matter how hard they tried, his friends woudl never be able to successfully surprise him.

Stan unlocked the door to his apartment and walked in. All of the lights were off, all of the losers were quiet. Stan expected them to be behind his couch. He noticed porcelain shards all over his living room floor and resisted the urge to sigh before his friends emerged from behind couch and shrieked;

"Happy birthday!" Baloons were tossed into the air, whistles were blown, rolls of toilet paper were strewn across his couch.

"Why thhe fuck did you guys use toilet paper instead of streamers?" Stan asked, gingerly picking up the thin white paper.

"The dollar store was out," Ben said as the other losers groaned.

"He wasn't surprised at all," Richie whined as Beverly laughed.

"Hey," Stan said, placing a hand onto Richie's shoulder. "If it makes you feel any better, I didn't find out about your guys's plan until a week ago."

"Holy shit!" Richie exclaimed, jumping up and down and practically pulling Eddie down onto the couch with him. "That's a full two weeks better than lst year!"

"Cut it out Richei!" Eddie said, pushing Richie off of him as Beverly giggled.

"Happy birthday Stan," Mike said.

"Yeah," Beverly said, wrapping an arm around Stan's shoulder. "Happy birthday Stanny."

And Stan knew, surrounded by his friends, those that he absollultely loved, that it was in fact, a happy birthday.


	6. Soft Morning Stozier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> owo 87 + stozier -sapphichris

87: "What? Sorry-I didn't hear you. I was too busy getting lost in your eyes. Ow! What?! I was just trying to seduce you!"

Stan looked at the boy he had known since they were in diapers. Richie's hair was fanned out across their bed. Their bed. It was strange in a way, thinking of it like that. But that's exactly what it was, their home.

Richie always acted like a little gremlin, but somehow, at six in the morning with soft sunlight pouring in through the blinds, Stan thought Richie looked angelic.

Stan placed a gentle kiss onto Richie's left cheek before pressing another onto his nose and then another onto his forehead and then another, and andother, and another, and another, until Richie's eyes slowly fluttered open to stare up at his boyfriend.

"Good morning," Stan murmured against Richie's lips.

"What? Sorry-I didn't hear you, I was too busy getting lost in your eyes. . ." Stan elbowed Richie in the stomach. "Ow! What?! I was just trying to seduce you!""

"If I remember correctly, I was the one that seduced you last night," Stan said."

"That you did," Richie said, pressing a kiss onto Stan's bare chest and looking up at him through hooded eyes. "Round two?" 

The was Stan kissed him was enough of an answer for Richie.


	7. Jade Orient Reddie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... 98 + (adult?) reddie -sapphichris

98: Hey I'm perfectly average height for my age, thank you very much. You're the one who's freakishly tall!"

The gong rang throughout the Jade Orient. The rest of the loser stared at Richie blankly.

"I guess some things never change," Eddie mused.

"Yeah, like your height," Richie snorted causing Eddie to splutter in response.

"Hey-I'm perfectly average hheight for my age, thank you very much. You're the one who's freakishly tall!" Eddie said from the other side of the room.

"Other parts of me are freakishlyl tall if you know what I mean," Richie said with a wink.

"Beep beep Richie," Bill said. Seems Eddie was right, some things never change.


	8. Afternoon Walk Stozier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 62 and 71 for stozier please babeyyyy -ripeddiekaspbrak

62: I overall hate the human race, but you aren't too horrible; bearable at least  
71: Shut up and kiss me you idiot

"Thanks for what you did back there," Stan muttered grumpily.

"Holy shit," Richie said, grasping his cheset like the dramatic bitch he is. "Did Staniel really thank me? I guess this is proof that you don't hate me." Stan made a noise somewhere between a scoff and a laugh.

"I overall hate the human race, but you aren't too horrible; bearable at least," Stan said jokingly.

"Well, I love you too," Richie said, shaking his head back and forth.

"Bssh, you wish I did," Stan said with a laugh, blonde curls bouncing as the two boys walked hand in hand.

"Aw c'mon Stanny," Richie pouted. "Shut up and kiss me, you idiot." Richie batted his eyelashes up at his friend. "You know you want to."

"Yeah," Stan replied, causing Richie to choke on his next words. "Yeah I do."

Stan turned to kiss Richie then, softly cupping his cheek and running his thub over Richie's freckles. Richie's eyes were still wide, the shock o Stan's words still had yet to sink in and his actions only made Richie feel more flustered. He finally shut his eyes as he snaked his right hand around Stan's waist, pulling them in closer. Their foreheads touched as they broke away, the sun peeking through their hair. They shared small sunshine kisses all the way home.


	9. Fluffy Kaspbrough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 61 and,,, kaspbrough,,, bls -sapphichris

61: "Is that my underwear?"

Bill woke up to the sound of his bathroom sink running. He rubbed his eyes, the sleep fading away from them, before he propped himself up on his elbows to stare into his bathroom.

There Eddie stood in front of the mirror with the door wide open, his hair a mess. Bil was the reason for said messy hair. A toothbrush was jammed in his mouth as he turned to look over at Bill. Tootthpaste dribbled out of the corner of his mouth due to the smile on his face.

That's when Bill came to a sudden realization.

". . .Is that my un-underwear?" Bill asked, desperately trying to stfile the laughter bubbling in his htoat as he stared at the brigh tgreen Ninja Turtle boxers Eddie was wearing.

". . .Maybe. . ." Eddie said, toothpaste dripping out of his mouth and down his chin, forming a beard. That was when Bill started truly laughing, and loud. Eddie wiped the spittle from his face. "It's not funny!"

"It's s-so funny!" Bill said, a snort coming out of his nose as he clung to his sides. Eddie merely glared back at his boyfriend before he finished brushing his teeth and returned to their bed. "S-so," Bill began. "Are you m-more of a D-donatello or a Michaelang-"

"Shut up Billy," Eddie groaned.

"M-make me," Bill said, an eyebrow raised as he stared straight at his boyfriend. Eddie climbed on top of BIll, planting a firm kiss on his lips before collapsing onto his chest.

"That good enough?" he murmured. BIll nodded in reply before planting a kiss into Eddie's hair. "Good."

"I love you," Bill said, voice slightly muffled since he was practically talking into Eddie's hair.

"I love you too," Eddie said softly into Bill's chest.


	10. Movie  Hanbrough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ommmmgggg can you please do 98 Hanbrough plssss (like movie version for this prompt) you're fucking awesome af -captainbartholomew

98: "Hey-I'm perfectly average h-height for my age, thank you very much. You're the one who's freakishly tall!"

Mike and Bill walked down the stairs from the top of the library's tower. They knew what they had to do. Bill was now more than sure what must be done. That didn't change the fact that they were still in awe of hos much their friends had changeed over the years.

"I always thought that you would be taller," Mike said to Bill. "I would see pictures of you on the red carpet and you seemed pretty tall but, I guess the camera makes things look different." Bill laughed at this, Mike very tall compared to him. Then again, he was when they wer kids. Some things never change.

"Hey-I'm perfectly average h-height for my age, thank you very much." Bill said, his eyes slowlly raking up and down Mike's body. "You're the one who's freakishly tall."

"Nah, I'm average height Bill," Mike said, clasping a hand onto Bill's shoulder. "you were just a short kid."

"I b-blame my parents," BIll said, raising up his hands defensively. Mike smiled one of his wide kind smiles, the kind of smmile that never hesitated to melt Bill's heart. Bill knew in that moment, he would give anything to see that smile again. Looks like he had an eveil dedmon clown to kill.


	11. Window Crawling Reddie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 89 and 90 for reddie please my love -ripeddiekaspbrak

89: "Relax! It's just me-not an axe murderer I promise!"  
90: "Did you seriously just climb through my window?"

Eddie laid in his bed, the light shining through the blinds was something that he admired and detested at the same time. Admired for being so beautiful; detested for keeping him awake at night. He got up out of his bed, blankets and sheets falling onto the floor and walked across his creaking hard wood floors before letting out a strangled screech.

"Holy fucking shit!" he said as he opened his window.

"Relax!" Richie said, his lanky body shimmying through Eddie's window frame. "It's just me! Not an axe murderer, I promise!' Richie's feet plopped onto the floor as he kicked off his shoes.

"Did you seriously just climb through my window?" Eddie asked. It was more of a statement than a question, but for some reason, Eddie felt the need to make sure his eyes weren't deceiving him.

"That I did," Richie said, plopping onto Eddie's bed.

"Why the fuck did. . ." Eddie trailed off when he saw dark marks peek out from the sleeves of Richie's hawaiian shirt. Eddie's eyes met Richie's then, before Richie looked away quickly. Despite all of the bickering they did, they truly didn't need to use words to communicate.

"You can stay here," Eddie whispered as he laid down next to Richie, interlacing theirr fingers together before pulling the sheets over them. Richie turned to face Eddie, one arm extended before he pulled him tight against his chest.

Richie buried his face into Eddie's hair, his glasses had been discarded when he had pulled his shoes off earlier. Their legs tangled together as Richie held Eddie close, never wanting to let go of the person he loved most in the entire world.

"Thank you," Richie mumbled into Eddie's hair. But Eddie truly knew that Richie meant; 'I love you'.


	12. Pottery Date Streddie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well well, look who it is, Ruve clogging up your inbox, is there a chance you could do 60 with Streddie my love???? -captainbartholomew

60: "Oh, God. We broke it-dude he's gonna be so pissed! This is all your fault-it was your idea!"

"Oh God," Eddie said, staring down at the shards of porcelain that used to be a mug scatttered across their kitchhen floor.

"We broke it," Richie said, eyes still wide and transfixed on the floor. Pieces of the mug were caught in his Powerpuff Girl socks.

"Dude he's gonna be so pissed-"

"This is all your fault!"

"It was your idea!"

"Who's gonna be so pissed?" Stan asked as he walked into the living room whhile he scrolled through his phone. "Oh by the way, did you guys pick up the pottery we painted over at Painted Plate last week? I really want to see how my mug turned out. . . " Stan trailed off as he walked into the kitchen, seeing what used to be his mug broken all over the floor.

"I'm so sorry Stanny," Eddie mumbled. "We can go again today? We're all off work."

"Yeah Staniel," Richie said, refusing to move from his spot by thhe kitchen counter. "We can go again today! Make a date out of it." It was clear Richie was trying to sound peppy, but the quiver in his voice gave away how bad he felt.

"It's okay guys," Stan said as he carefully walked over to his boyfriends. "It didn't look that good anyway,"

"It was better than Richie's," Eddie said, still staring at the floor.

"Hey!" Richie said defensively, that got at least a little bit of a giggle out of the other boys. 

"Well," Stan said, walking towards a closet. "Let's gget this cleaned up and drive back over there." Richie and Eddie looked at each other, smiles slowly returning to their faces. "We've got a date to catch."


	13. Prom Reddie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MADY, MY CINNAMON BUN, I LOVE YOU how bout 81 & 96 for reddie?? :')) -appojoos

81: "What? Oh-I'm sorry, does this outfit bother you?"  
96: "You're so beautiful words can't even do you justice"

Eddie stared at himself in the mirror, nervously adjusting the red velvet suit jacket he had on. Carefully he brushed a curly strand of hair out of his face. Eddie had debated all morning whether or not he should keep his hair natural or not. But it was prom, he may as well do something different to commerate the occasion.

He carefully walked down the stairs, wincing when they creaked beneath him.

"Eddiebear?" Sonia called from her spot in the living room.

"Yes mommy?" Eddie cringed at how high pitched his voice sounded when he talked to his mother.

"Where are you going dressed like that?" Sonia trilled.

"It's prom night ma," Eddie said, finishing his descent down the steps before stepping towards her. 

"I don't like it when you wear your hair like that," Sonia tutted. "And that suit it's ju-"

"What? Oh-I'm sorry," Eddie scoffed. "Does this outfit bother you? Ma, I spent a long time trying to look this good. I bought this suit with my own money. I've been planning this for ages!"

"I just wish you would've told me first," Sonia said, picking at her TV dinner.

"I did ma!" Eddie said, throwing his hands in the air. "Several times. Now, I'm gonna go, I have a dance to get to,"

"Eddie wait!" Sonia screeched as Eddie walked out the front door. But Eddie was too frustrated to hear her. As a matter of fact, he was so frustrated that he accidentally tripped. Luckily, Richie was there to ccatch his fall.

"Woah Eds," Richie chuckled. "Guess you could say you fell for me."

"Beep beep asshole," Eddie said, brushing himself off. But Eddie didn't need to 'beep beep' Richie to get him to shut up, he already had just bby looking that good.

Richie stared at the way the way his curls were gelled. He stared at the black slacks he was wearing and the way they hugged Eddie's ass. He stared at the way the suit jacket tightened across Eddie's shoulders.

"Chee?" Eddie asked, placing a hand onto Richie's chest. "Did you hear me?"

"I'm sorry it's just. . . ." Richie whispered, still star struck.

"It's just what 'Chee?" Eddie said nervously. 

"You're so beautiful words can't even do you justice," Richie breathed out. Eddie felt his cheeks heat up at those words. He stepped closer to his boyfriend.

"I love you too Richie," Eddie whispered before he placed a soft kiss against his lips.


	14. Funny Stanlon Smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #1 Stanlon pretty pretty please (heart emoji) - mrs-vh

1: "I'm trying to fuck you, stop making me laugh"

Stan leaned over Mike whose mouth was currently wide open, eyelashes fluttering. He was three fingers in at this point causing Mike to let out breathy gasps of his name. Mike gripped Stan's wrisit causing Stan to pull his fingers out slowly.

"What?" Stan asked, eyebrows knit together.

"Want you in me," Mike replied with a smile before pressing a kiss onto Stan's neck. He promptly blew a raspberry on afterwards causing Stan to erupt into loud giggles. MMike then flipped them over so Stan was on his back, fingers tickling Stan's sides.

"St-stop!" Stan cried out, laughs loud and boisterous at this point. "I'm trying to fuck you, stop making me laugh." 

"Fine," Mike mumbled against Stan's skin before pulling him in for another kiss. "But only because I love you."


	15. Morning Stenbrough (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stenbrough and 7 OR 8 (kissing emmoji) -mayahakwe

7: "You don't know what you do to me"

Bill stared at Stan's golden hair apread out across their sheets. It look like a halo surrounding him, which made sense in a way. Bill thought Stan was positively angelic.

He was positive that this was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. Stan's mouth in a wide 'o' and his knuckles white as he desperately clung onto the sheets. If Stan looked like this everytime Bill gave him head, he was going to make sure he woke Stan up like this every single day.

Bill popped off of Stan's cock with a loud pop as he crawled upwards to look at Stan up close and personal.

"You don't know wh-what you do t-to me," Bill said as he nuzzled into Stan's neck.

"I think I do," Stan mumbled sleepily. "I think that was some pretty good proof right there.

"I c-could prove it b-better. . . " Bill said cheekily.

"Yeah?" Stan replied with a smirk.

"Mmhm," Bill said as he placed feather light kisses across Stan's chest.

"Well then prove it big Bill," Stan said as his right hand trailed down bill's back to grip his ass. Bill let out a gasp before chuckling.

"Gladly," he said, voice dark before pulling Stan in for another hot and messy kiss. Stan had to call in sick for work.


	16. Funny Reddie Sexy Times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #1 for reddie please babe ;') -ripeddiekaspbrak

1: "I'm trying to fuck you, stop making me laugh!"

"Hey Eddie," Richie called from their bed.

"Yeah," Eddie said, he was currently searching for lube in their bathroom.

"Do you like my hat?" Richie said. "I think it suits me."

"What hat, I'm in the bathroom dipwad, I can't fucking see what you-oh my fucking god," Eddie said, bursting into peels of laughter.

"Dwah me like vone of yer French guhls," Richie said in a terrible French accent as he posed on their bed. Currently he was wearing Eddie's boxers on his head, a ssock covered each ear and one was on his nose. He also had socks on his hands. Like a dumbass.

"I'm trying to fuck you, stop making me laugh!" Eddie said with a snort as he walked over to his boyfriend.

"Hi Eddie," Richie said, using hhis left hand as a sock puppet. "Are you going to fuck Richie now?"

"Oh my god," Eddie groaned, rubbing his eyes with his palms. "Mood ruined." Richie merely continued to cackle.

"I doubt that," Richie said as he took the articles of clothing off his face and hands. You love me," he continued, extending the vowel in a long whine before making kissy faces at Eddie.

"Yeah," Eddie replied, a dopey smile overtaking his face. "I do."


	17. Stozier at a Party (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #49 for stozier :') -ripeddiekaspbrak

49: "I don't care, I need to be inside you."

Richie slammed Stan against the bathroom door before crushing their lips together. He all but shoved his tongue into Stan's mouth as his hands move to knead at his ass. Stan broke the kiss by gripping Richie's chin and literally getting him off.

"Richie," Stan whispered, his lips red and swollen. "People might hear."

"Richie moved in closer, his crotch rubbed against Stan's as he moved so that his mouth was right next to Stan's ear.

"Let them hear," he said roughly as his hands tugged at Stan's shirt. "They'll have something to jerk off to later."

Stan removed his shirt completely before pulling Richie in for another kiss. Teeth awkwardly clanked against each other as Stan tugged upwards at Richie's band tee. All the while, Richie was desperately working at Stan's fly, the button was simply being stubborn.

"Rich," Stan said against Richie's lips. "Are you sure?"

"Stanny," Richie chuckled as he shoved Stan's pants to the floor. "I don't care, I need to be inside you."


	18. NSFW Reddie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4 + reddie pleeease

4: "I love that sound"

Richie kissed and nipped at the inside of Eddie's thighs, relishing in every single little noise he made. He'd been teasing Eddie like this for a while now and he knew Eddie's cock was begging for attention/ The pre-cum leaking from its head was enough proof as is. But did Eddie really deserve to be touched like that?

Richie's mouth went closer and closer to Eddie's cock, kissing and licking until he finally licked a long stripe up the shaft. Eddie let out a loud breathy moan, his eyes closing and mouth opening wide at the sensation. Richie placed a kiss on his tip before swirling his tongue around the head of Eddie's cock.

Eddie began to whimper at that, his hands desperately reaching down to grab Richie's hair, tugging.

"I love that sound," Richie groaned out, continuing to tease Eddie's dick and licking every drop of pre-cum that dared escape.

"P-please," Eddie managed to stutter out, only causing Richie to chuckle. God, he loved seeing Eddie like this.


	19. Light Daddy Kink Reddie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mady ily!! how bout 11 with reddie? -appojoos

11: "Please don't stop"

Eddie's whole torso dropped onto the mattress as Richie slowly pushed into him. His hands gripped their cotton sheets, clinging desperately until Richie bottomed out. Richie rolled his hips when he was completely in Eddie's ass causing a muffled moan to come out of Eddie's mouth.

"You like that, huh baby?" Richie asked, leaning down to press a kiss against Eddie's neck. Eddie could only whimper in response causing Richie to laugh darkly into Eddie's ear.

Richie pulled out just as slowly as he had pressed in before slamming back into Eddie all over again.

"Please," Eddie cried as Richie created a rhythm to his thrusts. "More please." he whined.

"You want more huh baby?" Richie asked. Eddie nodded desperately in response. "Yeah?" he asked, smirk wide on his face.

"Daddy please," Eddie begged, sweat seeping from the nape of his neck and slowly trickling down his back. "I need," he cried. "I need. . . ."

Richie began jack hammering into Eddie causing him to cry out even louder.

"Fuck!" Eddie sobbed, chest digging into the mattress. "Please don't stop," he begged.

"I wouldn't dream of it baby," Richie purred.


	20. 1st Handjobs Reddie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO (kissing emoji) 18 for reddie please, my love -appojoos

18: "Am I doing good?"

Richie stared at Eddie's cock. His hand was currently wrapped around it, pumping him slowly. It was a daunting task, giving your first handjob. But Eddie was receiving his first so it seemed they were in the same boat.

Richie had no clue what he was doing. Well, that was sort of a lie. He had jerked himself off before so he knew what to do, but he wasn't sure if he was making Eddie feel good. See, Richie knew what he, himself, liked, but had no clue what Eddie liked. But seeing the way Eddie's chest rised and lowered slowly and the way his breath stuttered out encouraged Richie just a little bit.

"Am I doing good?" Richie asked as he began to pump Eddie faster.

"It feels so fucking good," Eddie moaned out. "Please don't stop."

He was positive he was never going to stop if he could hear Eddie make sounds like that again.


	21. Reddie (Orgasm Denial??)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 22 + reddie?? (yellow heart, double heart) -appojoos
> 
> Isa also wanted 47 with this so, Imma deliver because she's the love of my life.

22: "I'm trying so hard not to cum right now, you have no idea."  
47: "Are you sure you want to do that?"

Eddie's moans became high pitched and breathy as Richie thrust faster into him. Richie knew instantly what the change in Eddie's voice meant.

"Are you sure you want to do that babycakes?" Richie asked, his voice stern and yet teasing.

"Daddy," Eddie mewled, Richie's thrusts hitting harder and deeper. "I'm trying so hard not to cum right now, you have no idea."

"Oh I think I have a bit of an idea," Richie grinned wickedly. "No one can fuck you like this, huh baby?" Eddie continued to whimper.

"Just you daddy," Eddie cried as he desperately clawed at Richie's back.

"That's right baby," Richie growled. "Just me."


	22. Reddie Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mady my peppermint patty :') 25 with reddie? -appojoos

25: "You have to stay quiet. Can you do that baby?"

Eddie had his arms thrown lazily around Beverly's neck as they danced to the rhythm currently pounding in Adrian's living room. The party they were at had been raging for at least three hours and it seemed it wouldn't stop for at least a couple more.

Richie was currently in the kitchen, pouring himself another drink into one of those shitty red Solo cups (you've seen movies). His head bopped along to the music an his feet walked in time as he stepped back to the living room.

There he saw Eddie dance. God, he loved seeing Eddie like this. Out and open, laughing loudly as he sang shrewdly along to the music. He was himself. He wasn't as tight-lipped, he wasn't as scared, he wasn't constantly concerned about what everyone was thinking.

Eddie was free.

He stared at Eddie, the way he swayed his hips along to the bass drum as Beverly cackled into his shoulder. Eventually, Eddie locked eyes with him, an eyebrow raised, a smirk spreading. He crooked a finger at his boyfriend, inviting him, practically daring him to come closer. So, Richie did.

"I wanna play a game," Eddie purred into Richie's ear when he finally arrived.

"Yeah?" Richie asked, his smile twisting the way it always did when he became curious. Eddie called it his Cheshire grin. Richie loved it when he said that.

"You have to stay quiet," Eddie said, his eyes practically radiating mischief. "Can you do that baby?"

"Anything for you darling," Richie whispered as he tugged Eddie so he was pressed up against him. "But I think I'm gonna be the one leaving you speechless."


	23. Dom Richie (Reddie)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PRECIOUS CINNAMON BUN, APPLE OF MY EYE,,, could you do 31 for reddie por favor? -appojoos

31: "Beg for it"

Eddie was on all fours, facing the head board, his ass directly in front of Richie for him to use however he so choosed. For some reason that excited him, the thought that Richie could do whatever he wanted. Of course, he could only do whatever Eddie consented to, but the thought of being teased, of being tormented, of being under somebody else's will (especially considering that specific somebody was Richie) made Eddie all the more pliant beneath Richie's touch.

He whimpered as Richie kneaded his ass. The feeling wasn't foreign, it was casual if anything. Richie would grab Eddie's ass whenever and where they had the chance. But he was so open, so exposed to whatever Richie was about to do that he couldn't help but let out a series of little noises when Richie touched him.

Richie bent over Eddie so his lips were by his ears. He hadn't even spoken yet, but Eddie could practically hear the smirk on Richie's lips.

"What do you want baby?" Richie asked.

"Want your cock," Eddie mumbled before yelping as Richie delivered a harsh slap to his ass.

"I said," Richie slapped Eddie's ass again. "What do you want baby?"

"I want your cock," Eddie said firmly, eyes still fixated on the bed frame in front of him.

"Then beg for it," Richie growled.


	24. Soft Needy Reddie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 42 + reddie ple as e :D -appojoos

42: "Everyone was staring at you tonight. . . ."

Richie was fumbling desperately with his house keys and the door knob. Eddie was horny and Richie really wanted a good dicking. The party earlier definitely didn't help the erection that was rubbing through the thin material off his boxers and against the rough texture of his skinny jeans.

"You know," Eddie said, pressing a kiss to Richie's temple, his crotch grinding furiously against Richie's ass. "Everyone was staring at you tonight. . . ."

"Fucking finally," Richie groaned as their front door opened. He turned to look at Eddie, his eyebrows knit together making him look like a slightly confused puppy. "What did you say babe?" Richie asked as he gently tugged Eddie towards him by the collar. 

"I said," Eddie whispered, trailing a finger from Richie's jawline down his neck and over his collarbone. "Everyone was staring at you tonight." Richie shivered under Eddie's touch, his head falling to rest onto one of Eddie's shoulders.

"Yeah?" Richie's muffled voice said.

Yeah," Richie replied as he tugged at Richie's hair, pulling him up so their eyes met.

"I didn't care about them though," Richie said hotly against Eddie's lips as he haphazardly kicked their front door shut.

"Why not baby?" Eddie crooned as he stood on his tip toes to press a kiss under Richie's ear. "Thought you'd like the attention?"

"I only want yours though Eds, Richie whispered, capturing Eddie's lips with his. "ONly yours," he murmured again as they pulled away.


	25. Reddie in a Bathroom Stall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello loml, i request 43 for reddieee -appojoos

43: "The way he was looking at you made me wanna fuck you in front of everyone here."

Richie slammed Eddie against the back of the bathroom stall before aggressively kissing him once again. He'd been oddly possessive that night and Eddie wasn't really sure as to why. Well, maybe he had some idea. 

The Losers had decided to go out since it was Mike's birthday. Stopping at a restaurant turned into going to a bar afterwards which turned into a pub crawl. One of the stops on that impromptu pub crawl was a club and Eddie, well he was never one to turn down the opportunity to dance.

While he shook his ass on the dance floor with all of his friends, he caught the attention of several people. Eddie would go on to blame it on the alcohol, but the feeling of eyes raking up and down his body didn't stifle his confidence, rather, it increased it. Eddie wasn't the only one who noticed the stares, Richie did too. And that's how they had ended up where they were, Eddie flat against a bathroom stall, his lips mere centimeters away from his boyfriend's

"The way he was looking at you," Richie groaned. "Made me wanna fuck you in front of everyone here."

"I prefer just your eyes on me," Eddie replied cockily before crushing their lips together again.

"That's not what that cute little ass of yours said on the dance floor," Richie retorted when they separated for air. Any sharp rebuttal Eddie had on his lips died as soon as Richie's lips connected to his neck, sucking, nipping, and teasing.

"Well," Eddie managed to breathily moan out. "He wouldn't be able to fuck me as good as you're going to."

"Damn right," Richie growled.


	26. Power Bottom Eddie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI MY LOVE (two yellow hearts) 45 with reddie would be -chefs kiss- (side eye emoji) -appojoos

45: "You can't cum until I say"

"You can't cum until I say," Eddie said as his hips ground down against Richie's cock. He had been riding him at a torturously slow pace for a while now, and Richie had absolutely loved, and hated, it.

"Come on baby," Richie whined, his fingernails making little divets in the skin above Eddie's hip bones from gripping so hard. "Let me fuck you properly, please."

"I'm in charge," Eddie said, leaning over to pepper kisses against Richie's chest. "And you're going to make me cum untouched and then," he pressed a kiss onto Richie's sweet spot. "And only then," he continued as he kissed his way up to Richie's ear. "Can you fill me up."

"But baby," Richie started. Eddie tugged at Richie's right ear lobe with his teeth.

"No," Eddie hissed as he bounced up and down on Richie's cock. "You cum," Eddie growled as his nails dug into Richie's shoulders. "When I say."


	27. Dinnertime with Stanverly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GRRRIILLL I Love you!!!! 40 + 46 Stanverly -captainbartholomew

40: "The food looks great but there's something much more delicious I'd like to eat right now."  
46: "Sit on my face"

Stan twirled the pasta on the end of his fork into a neat little bundle as Beverly sat next to him on the couch.

"Thanks for cooking," Beverly said as she stole Stan's fork.

"Get your own," Stan rolled his eyes as Beverly ate his food.

"I muh-ean," Beverly said, mouth full of pasta. She swallowed her food, wiping her mouth messily with her sweater sleeve. "The food looks great but. . . there's something much more delicious I'd like to eat right now."

Stan felt his breath hitch in his throat as Beverly continued to steal his food as if she hadn't been suggesting anything sexual in the slightest.

"Yeah well," Stan said, maintaining his composure. "I'll be the one who'll be eating good tonight," Stan replied as he stole his bowl back, staring at the episode of The Good Place that was currently playing on their TV.

"Is that so?" Beverly asked, a smirk spreading across her face at the thought of what Stan might do to her after dinner.

"Bev love," Stan said as he placed his bowl on the coffee table, gently pressing the pad of his index finger underneath her chin. "You aren't gonna be this fucking cocky when you sit on my face."

Beverly shivered under Stan's dark gaze, the TV only serving as white noise before she lunged forward to capture his lips.

Looks like they would be starting before dinner ended.


	28. Needy Bill (Stenbrough NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 38 + 30 STENBROUGHHHHH MY BROOOO! -captainbartholomew

30: "Someone's a little eager. . . . ."  
38: "How the fuck are you doing this to me"

Stan ground down hard against Bill's lap, a moan erupted from his lips at the friction he felt through his jeans. Bill reached up to grab the collar of Stan's shirt, which despite all of the moving they had been doing had no wrinkles. Bill hurriedly pulled Stan in for a deep kiss but Stan decided to pull away just as the kiss was about to get heated. Bill whined.

"How t-the fuck are you d-doing this to me," Bill groaned, letting his head fall onto Stan's chest. Stan only laughed as Bill nuzzled into him, running his hands through his boyfriend's auburn hair.

"I guess I just drive you crazy," Stan said, leaning down so that their noses touched each other.

Bill wanted another kiss. He wanted another kiss and he wanted it to be deep and hot and just as needy as he was feeling. And that's exactly what he got.

"Someone's a little eager," Stan laughed. His laughs soon turned into little pants and shallow moans as Bill began to kiss down his neck.

"Always want you," Bill said as he nipped at Stan's collarbone. Stan let out a whine at that, his hands moving under Bill's t-shirt to discard it hastily before pushing him onto the bed.

"In case you couldn't tell," Stan panted as he hastily worked at Bill's fly. "The feeling is mutual."


	29. Reddie Car Smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 39 + 49 + 9 rEdDIe s'il vous plait signora -captainbartholomew

9: "I seriously don't think I've ever been this hard before in my life."  
39: "We're gonna get caught."  
49: "I don't care, I need to be inside you." 

"Ughhhh," Eddie groaned as he shifted uncomfortably in the passenger seat. The two of them had left the party in a rush, Eddie's teasing had made Richie drag him out of the house practically causing him to fly through the air.

"What is it baby?" Richie said, not bothering to glance over at his boyfriend.

"I seriously don't think I've ever been this hard before, in my life," Eddie whined, his legs folding over each other to hide his erection.

"Bet you should've thought about that before teasing me all night," Richie said, his voice firm, his eyes still on the road. 

Eddie let out a little huff before gently raking his left against Richie's right thigh. If Richie couldn't handle Eddie's teasing earlier, surely he wouldn't be able to handle it from behind the steering wheel?

"Baby," Richie said in a sing song tone. "Don't start what you can't finish."

"I can finish plenty," Eddie said, his hand moving closer and closer to Richie's crotch. Eddie smirked when he realized Richie was speeding. His hand ran up to the waistband of Richie's jeans and down underneath his boxers.

"Baby," Richie said, a warning. "We're gonna get caught."

"Don't care," Eddie replied almost defiantly as he undid Richie's fly. He leaned over the center console, his mouth dangerously close to Richie's cock. "I need to be inside you, and soon."


	30. Trying for a Baby (Stanverly NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10 +28 stanverlyyyy!!!! IF you please my love!!! -captainbartholomew

10: "One baby won't hurt"  
28: "Let's just take advantage of the situation."

Beverly was straddled across Stan's lap, her panties had been discarded long ago and her pussy was making a mess all over his stomach. She was just about to lower herself down on him before she came to a realization.

"Fuck!" she cried, only this time it wasn't out of pleasure.

"What?" her husband asked. There was a silence in the bedroom as Beverly rubbed her temples before she let out a sigh.

". . . .I forgot to take my pill to last week," Beverly said.

"Well I mean that was only one day. . . " Stan said, grasping her hand and rubbing smooth circles over it gently. "And it was a week ago, we should be fine."

"I forgot this morning too," Beverly groaned, falling forward so her face was hidden in the crook between Stan's neck and a pillow.

"Well. . . ." Stan said slowly. "We don't have any condoms love."

"I know," Beverly mumbled into the pillow. "I'm so fucking dumb."

"What if we just took the chance I mean.. ." Stan stopped talking talking when Beverly rose from her hiding place.

"What?" Beverly asked, gently yet dangerously serious. Stan let out a sigh, closing his eyes and scrunching them for a few seconds before opening them again.

"One baby won't hurt," Stan whispered.

"What?" Beverly asked yet again. Stan was happy with the way she said it though. It wasn't the incredulous tone he was expecting, rather, Beverly sounded shocked, almost the same way she sounded when Stan had proposed a year ago.

"It wouldn't hurt I mean," Stan propped himself so he was leaning against his elbows. "I know we haven't talked much about kids but I've always wanted one and you would be such a good mom."

Beverly was practically gaping at Stan.

"I'm just saying that we should just.. .." Stan paused to take a deep breath. "Let's just take advantage of this situation."

Beverly was now fully and completely gaping at Stan.

"Look I'll drop it," Stan sighed, falling off of his elbows and staring at the ceiling. "I shouldn't have said anything, I can go to the store and buy so-"

Beverly cut Stan off with a kiss, his eyes went wide before his hands reflexively rested into his wife's red locks. She pulled away, their foreheads resting together as Stan gently ran his thumb over Beverly's cheekbones.

"You better fucking fill me up with your cum," she whispered against Stan's lips before pulling him in for another kiss."


	31. Wedding Reddie (Slight NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi i love your blog! 39 for reddie from your nsfw prop list please? -brookewalters

39 "We’re gonna get caught."

Eddie let out a giddy shriek as Richie picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. 

“Richie,” Eddie squealed as his boyfriend gave a firm spank to his ask. “**We’re gonna get caught.**” 

“Don’t care,” Richie said as hitched Eddie higher over his shoulder. “Want to spend time with smoking hot babe of a husband.”

“We have to go downstairs,” Eddie said as he squirmed in Richie’s grasp. 

“They can wait for us,” Richie replied, finally setting Eddie down as he fiddled with the key to their hotel room. “After all, we’re the main attraction.” 


	32. Stanverly FWB

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I need your help" for stanscom please if you like the ship !!! if not just do another ship tht u do like" -gaybullies  
I talked to the asker and they said Stanverly worked

16: "I need your help"

“**I need your help**,” Beverly said, arms folded as she leaned against the doorframe to Stan’s room. 

“With what?” Stan asked, not bothering to look up from his laptop. 

“Since Richie got together with Eddie three months ago,” she started as she walked over to Stan’s bed. “I haven’t had anyone to hook up with.”

Stan snorted. “I find that hard to believe.”

“What?”

“Bev,” Stan sighed as he closed his lap top so he could talk to her properly. “Are you seriously trying to tell me you haven’t gotten fucked in three months?”

“Well I mean I’ve hooked up with a few people,” Beverly said slowly.

“You’re still doing better than me,” Stan said, leaning back against the headboard.

“It just hasn’t been consistent,” Beverly whined as she flopped onto her stomach over Stan’s bed. Stan blinked a few times as he stared up at the ceiling.

“Bev. . .” Stan said cautiously.

“Yeah?” she asked, eyebrows knit together as she turned to look at him.

“You said you needed my help,” Beverly nodded. “Are you asking if you want to be fuck buddies?” Beverly’s face turned as red as her hair. 

“. . .Possibly,” she whispered. 

“Well, that’s all you had to say,” Stanley said, rising up from against the headboard and leaning over Beverly. 


	33. Benverly Movie Night (Mild NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> also...... “You have to stay quiet, can you do that baby?” for stanscom.... if ud like..... -gaybullies
> 
> Talked to the asker and they said Benverly worked as a backup.

25: "You have to stay quiet, can you do that baby"

Beverly rested her head onto Ben’s shoulder, their hands intertwined under a handmade quilt. It was movie night and the losers were over at Stan’s this time. They were watching Nightmare on Elm Street and while Ben liked to act like he was tough, he was a bit jumpy during horror movies.

Ben’s thumb ran slow circles over Beverly’s hand as Freddy Kreuger creeped across the screen. Beverly felt Ben squeeze her hand tight as he opened his knife-like hands. She squeezed back in return before pressing a kiss against Ben’s cheek. 

Slowly, she let go of Ben’s hand so she could draw figure-eights on his thigh. Her hand slowly trailed higher and higher, resting right about his waistband. Ben softly shivered under her touch, completely distracted from the movie. 

“You have to stay quiet,” Beverly whispered into Ben’s ear. “Can you do that baby?” Ben nodded as he looked at Beverly through hooded eyes, their noses almost touching.

Ben didn’t mind horror movies if they ended like this.


	34. Soft Blow Jobs (Reddie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "reddie and 23 because you’re amazing 💞💞" - and-thats-when-she-snapped

23: "Cum for me"

“Are you close?” Eddie asked cautiously, his hand pumping Richie up and down gently. The boy only feet away from him had his eyes shut tight and his mouth wide open. Richie only groaned in response;

“I don’t know if I’m doing any good,” Eddie said, his face moving closer and closer to Richie’s dick before tentatively licking the head of his cock.

“Fuck Eds,” Richie groaned, a hand immediately flying to grip Eddie’s hair. “Do that again please.”

Eddie did as he was told and with Richie’s encouragement, continued to suck gently at his cock. He took him down his throat slowly, inch by inch. One of his hands gripped the base of Richie’s cock, pumping him as he sucked up and down, the other gripped Richie’s thigh tight.

Richie was gritting his teeth, the clench he had on Eddie’s hair was getting tighter.

“I’m gonna cum,” Richie groaned. 

“Cum for me,” Eddie whispered as he continued to jerk Richie off. 

That was all it took for Richie to release thick white ropes of cum all over Eddie’s face as his knuckles turned white from clenching the sheets and Eddie’s hair so hard. 

Sweat beaded near Richie’s brow as his breathing was no longer a series of harsh pants. His chest began to rise and fall at a normal pace.

“You came all over my fucking face,” Eddie said, nose wrinkled as he wiped his face off with a towel.

“Oh fuck off,” Richie smirked. “You like it.”

“Oh shut the fuck up Richard,” Eddie replied before he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s chest and snuggled closer to him, the blankets wrapped warm around them.


End file.
